


schluuurp [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, deliberatly bad art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the vacuum of space no one can hear you suck face</p>
            </blockquote>





	schluuurp [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badficromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badficromance/gifts).



> ok you said you wanted them sucking faces and i'd not heard of that kink before but i gave it a go for you so enjoy! (:

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Labcoat and Beard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638928) by [twizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle)




End file.
